moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Story Collaboration
So what we're going to do here is make a story, but everybody writes one part. Once we get all the staff, we can end it and have an awesome story! I will then name it and fix the page to make it a good story. Here's how it works; each staff member writes a part. We go in order; after my part, Uvron writes his, and no one can write theirs until he writes his. We are not able to edit our parts after posting them. Once each staff member writes a part, I will end it. Let's have some fun! Don't write too long, this should be a short, fun story to see if something like this can work. Rules: No editing someone else's part, at all! If you have something to discuss about this story, do so here. Only I can edit this section up here, but no one can edit anyone else's parts or their own after they are posted. For this reason, try to write your whole part in one take. You have one week to type your parts. If you do not do so in a week, you will be disqualified. Part One ( ) Poke, Patrik, Cofefe, Wither, Daniel, Loading, Herro, 46, Salt, Uvron, and Hakeemollah were all chilling in their base in the plains biome. They were all laughing and having a good time, at Patrik's expense. "If Patrik had half as many brains as his ego, then maybe he could be our leader!" said Cofefe. "His ego is measurable?" asked Herro. "Guys, losers don't like being called losers," said Pokegeek. "He's fat!" yelled Salt, stupidly. "Guys, leave him alone!" yelled Hakeemollah. "He makes great rice." Of course, this all took a toll on Patrik. While the other wiki members had Diamond weapons, Patrik had Ruby. He had been planning a takeover of the Wiki tribe, and now was his moment. "Mooo all of you!" Patrik yelled, before storming off to his room. "Patrik, wait," said Poke, but Patrik was gone. "I better go after him." Poke came to Patrik's room. "Bro, we didn't mean that stuff." "That's what you say every time!" said Patrik angrily. "Well, this time—" Poke never finished his sentence, as Patrik drew his Ruby Polearm and stabbed Poke to death. He then walked into the living room. "Where's Poke?" asked 46, and everyone in the room froze in shock at Patrik's answer. "He's dead," said Patrik. "I'm the leader now!" Part Two ( and friend) Uvron and Herro stood up at once. "what happened?" Herro asked skeptically. "He has retired...and I am here to lead you now." He replied choosing his words carefully leaning on his ruby Polearm covered in blood. "Ok then..." Salt said sliding his musket off his back and checking that it was oiled properly. "So my first job as the leader is to discipline you fools. No speaking out of turn and we are getting to bed at nine o'clock on the dot and waking up at six thirty." Patrik commanded. "Ok then," Herro said pulling Uvron to the side and whispering, "Meet Salt and me in the dining room at 8 o'clock sharp. If Patrik is there meet us outside by the 3 trees." Nodding. Uvron and Salt left to practice 1v1s. OOO Later that night after the silent dinner of rice and cookies. Uvron, Salt, and Herro remained sitting at the table, but Patrik did as well. Salt nodded slightly and he said, “Well would you look at the time it's already 8:00, and I should probably be getting ready for bed. So see ya, Patrik.” And one by one they each gave their excuses and moved to their quarters. Uvron hurried to his room and grabbed some rope and tied it onto an arrow and stabbed it into the walls outside his room. He attached the other end onto his Ruby Repeater Crossbow and propelled down towards the dark world below. In Poke’s room, he had tied all his shirts together and had tied it to his bed leg and had used the knots as footing to climb down it. Over in Salt’s quarters, he just jumped down, barrel rolling onto the grass (he’s pretty hardcore this way). After that, they all met up and started walking towards the grove of trees saying nothing till they had gotten a good distance away from the house. “That isn’t Patrik!” Salt blurted out, “he would never do such a thing!” “We know that Salt. We need to decide on what to do about it. We don’t know how good he is or what he is here for,” Herro replied. Just then when they entered the grove of trees they saw Patrik there lying unconscious in the grass. “His heart is beating but faintly,” Salt said, feeling his pulse, “he needs help, like, now!” Part Three ( ) Salt ran off to find food for Patrik. "Stay with him. We need to find a way to find out who that guy is. Take care of Patrik and when he can talk, question him." Uvron nodded. Herro placed Pit Traps near their hiding spot. Cautiously, Salt entered the demon MOOSTAFA's arena. There, he would find plenty of food for Patrik by slaying MOOFIE. MOOFIE immediately sensed his presence, and snarled. Salt could hear it scratching against the huge mines. He entered and teleported MOOSTAFA away, and slashed away at MOOFIE. OOO As Salt was just done hacking down MOOFIE, he heard his phone buzz. He went to the safe spot of the arena and saw numerous pings from Herro. "Mooo," Salt cursed. Salt sprinted back to the base with his Monkey Tail. Batting away the leaves from the trees, he entered where they had meeted. Cursing, he saw the bloodied body of Herro that now joined Patrik on the ground. They were still alive, but in grave danger. He heard Uvron yelling, and ran toward where the fighting was. Uvron turned around and gasped. "SALT! People attacked us outta nowhere!! My bolts aren't enough to kill them. I think they autoheal..." "First we will defeat these guys." He looked up, and saw three figures running toward them. "Uvron, get the others. We may need backup. They're all from the same tribe, and I suspect they all hack." Uvron ran to the base, and turned around one last time. He saw Salt load his musket and put on the helmet of the Bull. Salt thrusted his polearm and swiftly shot the musket at one of the figures. The figure dropped dead, but Salt walked into a pit and started cramming cookies into his mouth, as the hackers started slicing him down with Bull Helmet appearing on their heads each time they swung their katanas. Uvron ran to the base. OOO Uvron saw 46 and ran toward him. "Get the others!! Salt is fighting hackers just outside!" 46 replied with a casual "if you say so". However, he then told him that the fake Patrik wasn't even in the tribe anymore. "That's even better... for now." said Uvron. "Let's just get the others." Part Four ( ) 46crazyweasels dashed towards Cofefe and Wither while Uvron ran towards Daniel, Loading, and Hakeemollah. He knew that this could mean life or death for his buddy SaltCanFlick. Uvron had told him the truth about Patrik. “Help! Salt is fighting hackers!” “Let's go!” Wither shouted. And then he stopped. “Wait, what about Patrik?” Cofefe didn’t stop. “His ego is immeasurable! He’s fat! Leave him behind!” "You don't understand," said 46. "That Patrik is a hacker, and the real one is outside, beaten horribly along with Herro. Salt is fighting them now!" “He was,” said the leader of the hackers, stepping out and unequipping Assassin Gear. “I guess we will just kill you!” “NO!” 46crazyweasels yelled, swinging wildly and putting down pit traps around the hacker. The hacker smiled. “Your friend Salt tried that, and it didn’t go well for him.” “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?” 46crazyweasels demanded. “Only what he deserved,” said Cofefe. “Wait...what?!” Said 46, incredulous. “You heard me. He deserved it. He was against the hackers, and their reign.” “And so are we!” 46 burst out. He hesitated for a minute, knowing that it wasn’t like him. Then he shrugged. “Are you working for the hackers, Cofefe?” “Yeah,” Wither agreed, seeming sad. “I thought we were friends.” “Well, we would have been, if not for ThePokegeek5000 and Patrik.” “What do they have to do with it?” 46 asked. “They demoted me. So we killed them.” And then, without hesitating, he charged towards Wither. But he never got there. Wither used his own hacks to instakill him. Cofefe never had a chance! “HA!” the leader of the hacker tribe laughed. “That was a good one, old pal. Maybe you should join us?" "Never!" Wither shouted. "I may have hacked, but it was to stop you!" Hacker Patrik charged in, polearm at the ready. Following him were two hackers. "Stop me?" the lead Hacker asked. "There are 10 of us left, including me and fake Patrik. There would have been 16 had it not been for your annoying friend Salt and that stunt you just pulled. And you guys? Poke's dead, Patrik is dying outside, Cofefe was one of us, Herro is also dying outside, and Salt is with Patrik and Herro. You two, Wither and 46, will have to fight the 4 of us, while the other 6 are gonna kill Daniel, Loading, Uvron, and that stupid little guy Hakeemollah." "Don't say that about him!" yelled 46. "The idiot applied for the Staff three times and has got rejected each of those times. If that's not stupidity, I don't know what is." And that pushed them over the edge. Part Five ( ) 46 charged at the hackers, enraged, before Wither could tell him no. 46 knew that the internship was a difficult process, and he didn't appreciate what the lead hacker was saying. The hacker watched, with an amused expression on his face. As 46 was about to reach him, two of the other hackers stepped forward and performed their instakill. Under normal circumstances, 46 would have been dead two and a half times over. But he threw up his shield just in time, and the spears deflected off the wood, while the muskets' bullets did no damage. Panting, he taunted the lead hacker. "You really gotta hide behind two of your fighters? I mean, I knew hackers were noobs, but to think them as cowards, I—" The hackers apparently didn't appreciate being called noobs. At once, they charged 46, and performed their instakill. Again, under normal circumstances, 46 would have been dead five times over, but again he threw up his shield just in time and healed quickly. But the hackers didn't notice Wither. He charged at them and did his instakill on the closest one, killing him immediately. And then, while the other hackers turned to face Wither, 46 performed his instakill on the leader. The two remaining hackers paired up and equipped their soldier helmets. But the wooden shield was a very important item. Wither nodded at 46, and immediately, both sprang at the hackers and performed their own instakill. Both died by the reach of their weapons, and the two grinned at each other. Then, a string of sounds wiped the grin from both of their faces and replaced it with a mask of concern. Loading shouted out in pain. A body hit the floor. Daniel grunted. Then the worst sound came. The sound of a sharp sword being drawn from its scabbard filled the air. Then, the screaming. That sound was filled with fear, pain, and hopelessness. It was the sound a person made when they knew it was all over. Nothing could be done. Wither suddenly stumbled, and when 46 looked at him, he could see tears in Wither's eyes. Although 46 could not recognize one scream from another, Wither could feel the loss of his friend in his heart. Loading had accomplished much in his life. And now, it had ended. Wither sobbed in despair, and 46 was unsure of what to do. But as he watched Wither, he saw the same hopelessness in his eyes that he had heard in the scream. It was in a different form, but it was the same. It was the cold grip of death. Part Six ( ) Daniel watched Loading's body hit the ground with a sickening thump in shock. He's never been the one to have built some kind of relationship with him, mainly due to him not being very active. The six hackers spat on Loading's body and laughed. One of the hackers taunted Uvron, causing him to lash out at them in fury. The hackers attempted to insta-kill kill him, forcing Uvron to escape. "Moo, they actually killed Loading," Uvron said. "I've never thought Loading was the combat type, but I'd at least thought he would hold his own." Hakeemollah shot Uvron with a dirty look and said, "Less talk, more work. You and Daniel go check on Wither and 46, while I kill these 6 noobs." "Roger that," said Uvron "Ryokai. (Roger.)" Daniel said The hackers were enraged at the nickname Hakeemollah gave them and charged at him while attempting to insta-kill him with their polearms. Hakeemollah quickly and easily dodged the attacks, smirked, and said, "The party has just begun. Let's dance!" Uvron quickly ran over to the traumatized Wither tried to comfort him. "It's ok Wither, we all have lost someone in our lives before. It's just a part of life." Wither ignored Uvron and continued sobbing at Loading's death. Uvron groaned and looked over at Daniel and said, "Hey weeb, how's 46 doing?" Daniel replied to him saying, "Kare wa sukoshi dōyō shite iru yō ni miemasuga, watashi wa kare ga mada tatakau koto ga dekiru to omoimasu. Mata, nidoto denwa shinaide kudasai. (He seems a bit shaken, but I think he can still fight. Also, stop calling me that.) Uvron quickly runs over to 46 and helps him up. "Hey, do you think you can help us? We're in some pretty big trouble here, so we need some help please." Uvron says. 46 quickly regained senses and, in a determined voice, answered with "Yes." The trio quickly ran over to Hakeemollah, just in time to see him cut the arm of one of the hackers. The six hackers jumped back and eyed at the remaining members of the Wiki tribe and quickly get ready in fighting stance, while the Wiki tribe does the same. There was a brief moment of silence, and then it was broken from a war cry from Daniel. "U~IKI NO TAME NI!!! (FOR THE WIKI!!!)" The next few seconds were pure pandemonium. Two of the hackers jumped at Daniel, but he quickly cuts them into 6000 pieces thanks to his sword skills. 46 strikes his weapon on a hacker's head so hard it crushed his skull. Another hacker tried to insta-kill Uvron, but he whips out his Ruby Repeater Crossbow and fills the hacker with bolts. The last two hackers make a desperate attempt to take down Hakeemollah, but he throws sand in one of the hacker's eyes and slashes his throat. He tried to throw a dagger at the other hacker but misses. The last hacker stood still in fear as he watches the Wiki members advance toward him. He then let out a maniacal laugh and said, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" There was suddenly a huge lag spike and the next thing the Wiki tribe knew, the server was quickly filled with at least 200 bots. Part Seven ( ) For a moment nobody moved. The hacker disappeared into dust, 200 bots just spawned in the server. None looked particularly friendly. Uvron - Uhhhhhh, what happened? The bots spun in a full circle as if scanning the surroundings, pulled out their katanas, and charged at the wiki tribe. 46 - Weapons at the ready! The bots fought terribly, the wiki tribe was able to trap kill lots at a time. Still, they posed a hazard and had to be dealt with. Swords clashed around and bullets whizzed past people's heads. Nobody dared to speak as one distraction could be fatal. Uvron, 46, and Hak fought side by side, they had no clue where Wither and Daniel went but, they had to hope they were alive. Just then, a bullet flew past their heads and into a bot that was about to knock them all back with a bat. Uvron - Nice shot! Wither - Thanks! It's really easy to just pick off the bots from up here. It turns out that Daniel and Wither had climbed up a tall hill and shooting bots with their muskets. Bots seemed to be dropping dead out of everywhere. Soon, they were overwhelmed. Uvron - AHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME!!! Hak watched in horror as Uvron was captured in a net and carried off thrashing and kicking in the net. Wither and Daniel saw what was going on and shot at the kidnappers but, a tree blocked Wither's shot and Daniel's shot was deflected by the bot's shield. Soon, 46 and Hak were captured as well. Now, the bot's attention was on Wither and Daniel. They started shooting and throwing things at them. Daniel - Watch out!! Wither - Huh? A katana flew toward Wither and Daniel jumped out and blocked it. Unfortunately, the sword hit Daniel and killed him instantly. Wither didn't even have time to feel sorry as a bat flew over Daniel's dead body and knocked Wither unconscious. 46 - Ugh my head hurts. Uvron - Where are we? Wither - Hello? Anyone there? The wiki tribe was in the bot's headquarters in a dark room trapped in a cage. They could hear muffled sounds of people walking down a hallway: Take over....too complex....5 waves....kill all.... Uvron - shhhhhhhh we have no weapons! They took them from us! Suddenly, the blinding lights turned on and at the doorway stood the hacker leader with two bot escorts. The hacker leader smiled and admired his dagger as it glinted in the light. Hacker Leader - Welcome to my secret lair! Servants! Let's give our guests a special treat. MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Part Eight ( ) Uvron glared at the hacker leader. "What are you going to do with us?" He inquired. An evil grin crossed the hacker's face. "Don't worry about what I'll do to you," He said "I'd be more concerned about what they'll do to you." Uvron looked at 46, as Wither turned to look behind them. A metal gate in the back of the cage opened, and out jumped a wild bull! "HAHAHAHAHA!" Cackled the hacker. "Get some popcorn boys, this is going to be entertaining..." "Why are you doing this?!" Cried Wither in despair. The hacker appeared to ponder this. "That's a good question." He said, "I don't really know, honestly. I've just always enjoyed violence... for some reason, seeing others in pain and suffering makes me happy. I'm not sure why this is... I guess there's just something wrong with me? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW DIE, WRETCHES!!" The four remaining members of the wiki tribe turned around to face their imminent death. Undoubtedly they would be mauled to death by the savage beast. They had no weapons, and there was nowhere to run. 46 looked to his left, then he looked to his right, and he saw his companions surrounding him. They had come so far, but so many had not been able to complete the journey. And now it seemed they wouldn't be able to either. "My friends." He started to speak, "I can't say this is the death I imagined for myself. To die defenseless at the tusks of a mere Bull. But even in this time of uncertainty, I can say one thing for certain. If I had to die, I couldn't choose a better group of people to die with. I only wish the others were here to die at the same time as us too." Wither, Hakeemoolah and Uvron looked at him. "Err.. that came out wrong." He said. "You were off to a really great start there for a second." Wither replied. "Well, all I'm trying to say... is that its been great knowing you guys!" 46 shouted, his voice cracking. "Same." The others agreed. "Ugh! I just can't believe I'm getting killed by a Bull!" Uvron shouted. "That's so lame!" "Complete BullMoo." Wither agreed. The Beast approached them, slowly at first, but then faster, steam coming from its nostrils, its red eyes fixated on its prey. This was the end! Then, suddenly, a spray of arrows game from somewhere out of the darkness, flew through the bars of the cage, and dropped the Bull dead. "WHAT!?" The hacker leader shouted. "Wait.. we're alive?" 46 asked. "WHO THE MOOOOOO SHOT THOSE ARROWS??!!" The wiki tribe members looked to a nearby ledge. "No way..." Uvron muttered. "It can't be??" WitherBoss asked. 46 began to smile as he recognized the figure on the ledge, as none other than... Part Nine: Finale ( ) Everyone dies. The end.